


Yeah, Kinda

by Jinxter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxter/pseuds/Jinxter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little one-shot at what uncomfortable activities took place while the town was cursed. Pre-SwanQueen, insinuated DrQueen (or is that just teasing?) and hints of WhiteSwan and DrSnow (are they even real ships? who knows)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The idea popped into my head one day of how freaky-deaky it would be to find out post-curse-breaking that something had happened with someone it shouldn't have while no one knew who they really were. Set at the beginning of season 2 – differs from actual in that Regina was taken back to the apartment rather than to jail. Kinda fluffy, probably out of sync a bit, but hopefully still enjoyable. Un-betaed and first fic so please keep the criticism constructive and I promise I shall try to do better next time!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have borrowed the characters from their rightful owners.

“Ow! Careful! Idiot.” Regina commanded, as she was manhandled by Charming into their apartment. He'd accidentally bumped her against the door frame as he guided her in through the doorway. He removed the handcuffs and she rubbed her tender wrists. 

Emma, Snow and Henry followed through the door. Snow filled the tea kettle and switched it on to heat, and Henry kneeled on the couch to look out the window. “It's deserted out there. I don't think anyone saw us bring her in here.” He stated excitedly. 

“That's good, kid.” Emma threw her keys on the dining table and headed to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of juice and unscrewing the cap before pausing. As an after-thought she turned back for a glass, and poured it this time. “Anyone else for juice?”

The Mayor scoffed. “No way. I saw that. You've had your lips around that bottle, haven't you. God knows what I'd catch.” Emma narrowed her eyes and air-kissed in the dark-haired woman's direction.

She scowled. Her eyes roamed the apartment, her lip curled, and reluctantly she sat at the dining table diagonally across from where Charming was sitting facing the door, so that she could keep an eye on both Emma and Snow in the kitchen, and Henry on the couch under the window. “Ugh. Maybe I would have preferred the cell after all.”

“It can still be arranged, Madam Mayor.” she threatened.

“Yes,” Charming confirmed. “Regina you need to figure out why this curse hasn't fully broken. Why aren't we back in the Enchanted Forest?”

Regina sighed heavily. She wanted to explain that she brought them here, she didn't want to go back, that she didn't write the curse and she has no idea why it didn't break completely, but she also didn't much like the idea of being locked in a dingy and disgusting cell that probably reeked of Leroy's drunken farts. With the mob attacking her at the mansion and without her magic, she reluctantly had to pretend to assist these idiots while she tried to figure out her next move. “I'm not sure, yet.”

Charming fell for it, the fool. Now he was rambling on about his beloved homeland. “Just wait and see, Emma. Once we go back to the Enchanted Forest you will love it. You'll really feel like a princess!” She did not look amused. “We will throw a ball! Find you a handsome prince of your own.” He winked at her.

“Or princess.” Snow added quietly, but not quietly enough.

“Wait, what?” Charming stood and turned to his wife and daughter, staring at them confusedly over the breakfast bar. He cocked his head and Emma thought he looked a little too much like a Golden Retriever who just figured out his master had only pretended to throw the ball. “Princess... but... but Emma isn't gay.” 

Emma's mouth opened slightly but no words came out. Regina rolled her eyes and exhaled a frustrated sigh. Idiot. Henry had wandered across the room and was clambering up onto a stool at the bar, from where he looked from his grandfather to his birth mother with one eyebrow raised. 

“Charming...” Mary-Margaret began, before averting her eyes from her confused husband.

He looked to Emma, she smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

He blinked once, twice, then shook his head gently out of his stupor and turned to his wife. He knew a guilty look when he saw it, though he was still confused as to what it meant. “Snow?” 

Regina noticed Emma shoot Snow an almost harsh look, and it piqued her interest. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, watching the tense body language and facial expressions exchanged between the blonde and her mother. Something was off. She stood to gain a better view.

“Yes, it came up once.” Snow replied, hesitantly. Emma blushed, and while they were not standing very close to each other, they both shifted their bodyweight to be ever so slightly further apart. They seemed extremely awkward with the entire line of questioning.

“No...” Regina spoke, a wide grin spreading across her face. She pointed at Emma, then at Snow, then back to Emma. “Did something happen here?”

Both women vehemently rejected the notion, a little too profusely. They were speaking over top of each other, it was hard to hear with both of them jabbering at the same time and Regina only caught a few full statements.  
“Nothing happened.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Of course not!”  
“That would be sooo weird.”  
“So gross.”  
However Emma ran out of steam first, and her silence allowed Snow's final protestation to be heard, despite the final word being whispered as she came to notice the silence surrounding her. “We were... cursed.”

The room was silent, Emma's flushed red from her chest up her neck, though her face went white as though she were either about to throw up or pass out. She turned to her mother and murmured. “We should NEVER speak about it.”

Snow's face was in her hands, her head shaking slowly side to side, her breath shallow, yet when she looked up to her husband there was mirth in her eyes.

Charming placed his hand on the bar to steady himself and stared at his wife and daughter. Henry's nose was scrunched but his wide-eyed curiosity had the better of him. Regina's slow, deep laugh broke the silence, and she clapped her hands together.

“No! Nothing happened!” Emma shouted at her, her eyes and voice emitting a fiery mixture of anger, pleading and mortification.

Snow nodded. “She's right, nothing happened.”

“Something happened!” Regina fished, watching intensely for a reaction.

Emma shook her head vigorously. “No. No! Nothing.”

Snow heaved a sigh, and looked at her shell-shocked husband and grandson, and the Evil Queen smiling, well, evilly behind them. She reached out to Emma and placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder. “Honey, they already think the worst.”

Emma looked at her mother, shook her head, and stalked over to the sofa. “Jesus effing Christ! It was a misunderstanding!” She sank down on it from a wide stance, knees apart, elbows on her knees and face in her hands. “I can't believe this is happening!” she muttered to herself.

Snow lifted the tea kettle and poured the boiling water into her cup as she began, “One evening, not long before the curse broke...”

\---

_It had been an awful day. Mary-Margaret was still trying to rid herself of the memory of her one night stand with Whale, and Emma and Regina had engaged in another all out shouting match, which Regina had come out the victor. The room-mates were drowning their sorrows over a few bottles of wine._

_“Mary-Margaret, I do believe you are drunk!” Emma giggled, dabbing the spill with a, well whatever this piece of paper was on the coffee table. A receipt maybe? The sopped up wine had blurred the ink._

_“Not drunk, Emma. Tipsy.” Snow tried again to top up her glass, this time without sloshing it over the edge. “And I do believe I have earned the right to be.”_

_Emma shivered and Snow noticed. “Come!” she instructed, grabbing her friend's hand and hoisting her from her cross-legged position on the floor. The flannel-pajama-clad brunette pulled Emma towards her bed, in the odd-studio type layout of her apartment. “Get in!” She pulled back the blankets, walked around to the other side and climbed in. She patted the bed, wondering why the woman was hesitating. “I don't bite.”_

_The blonde climbed in, reinstating her cross-legged position, and placed her glass of wine on the bedside table while she pulled the covers up over her lap and adjusted the pillows behind her. She laughed, looking over at Mary-Margaret, who was laid almost flat, and struggling to sip her wine without spilling it. She took the glass from her room-mate, placing it on the bedside table along with her own. “Lets give that a rest for a little bit, hey? You'll thank me tomorrow.”_

_“Lay down, Emma!” Mary-Margaret said with her eyes closed. “Warm me up. And tell me a story.”_

_Emma rolled her eyes, but did as she said. As she slid down into the bed, her tank-top rode up at the back, and before she could adjust it her friend had rolled towards her and stuck her arm out to snuggle. She lay on her back, the teacher's head on her shoulder and hand across her bare stomach, fingers splayed against her lower ribs, inside which she felt a flutter since it had been a while since she had been with anyone._

_She looked down at the pixie-like woman, and wondered where this was going. 'Sure, she had just had a disastrous date with a man named after a marine mammal and was likely in need of comfort,' Emma thought, 'but she did sense a librarian-type quality from her, and the hair... was that too stereotypical a judgement to make? This is a small town, there's not much of a selection of men, let alone any kind of queer community.' She groaned inwardly, thinking of her own prospects here, and wondering if the nuns were recruiting._

\---

“Whale!?!” Charming interjected.

Snow reached out and patted his hand. “We were cursed!”

“Next time I see him I'm gonna...” Charming started, but faded into unintelligible mumbles as he clenched and unclenched his fist. 

Emma frowned. “Whale.”

“You knew about that.” Snow scorned.

Emma shook her head, stood and stalked toward the Mayor. “No. Whale. Regina, at the hospital when we thought the kid was a goner, you turned and hugged Whale. Really? Whale? Why?”

Regina felt the idiots glaring at her as if she had intended to harm Henry, but she pursed her lips and restrained herself. “He is a bit creepy, but it's a small town.” Regina smirked knowingly at Snow. The short-haired brunette gasped as the realisation hit. She leaned forward looking as though she may gag.

Regina faked sincerity as she asked “Is there anything to eat? Maybe some of last night's leftovers? You enjoy leftovers, right Snow?”

“I'm hungry too!” Henry piped up. “But finish the story first!”

Snow scowled at her former step-mother but managed to regain her composure and continued, “We'd had a few drinks, you know. Commiserating over our terrible day, and it was cold. We climbed into bed where it was warm so we could keep talking.”

Regina stepped forward and gripped the shoulders of Henry's jacket. “Is this story G-rated or will it scar my son for life?”

“Scar him!” Emma protested as she again retreated to the couch. “I'm scarred!”

“You're embarrassed, honey. There's a difference. But you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We were cursed!” Snow's tone was somewhat condescending, but Emma knew she was mostly right and this train wreck was going to happen anyway. “So anyway, I thought it was just a couple of girlfriends having a sleepover kind of thing.”

Regina raised a single eyebrow.

\---

_Still unsure of what exactly was happening, she wriggled down the bed a little further, and felt Mary-Margaret's fingers press into her flesh, yet her facial expression remained innocent and child-like, her eyes closed and a smile playing on the corner of her naturally pink lips._

_'Fuck it,' Emma thought, the alcohol lowering her inhibitions. She drew her free arm out from under the covers and tenderly brushed her fingers through the brunette's hair, as you would to brush hair out of someone's eyes, except that her hair wasn't long enough to be in her eyes. Her fingers trailed down the soft skin of her face and traced her jaw-line, her thumb reaching out just enough to brush her lower lip._

_Mary-Margaret's eyes popped open. “Uhhhh, Emma?”_

_Emma froze. 'Shit.. totally misread it.' “Sorry?”_

\---

“Emma assumed I was intending it to be a little more than that, but I stopped her before anything happened at all.” Snow giggled to herself, remembering the details. “The look on her face was priceless. Half apologetic, half still hopeful.”

Emma muffled a yell into a cushion before burying her face in her hands again. “Mom! Seriously!”

Regina had not felt this gleeful in forever.

\---

_“I'm not gay.” Mary-Margaret then seemed to realise where her hand was, and used it to pull Emma's tank-top down before replacing it on top of the thin fabric._

_“No? No, that's cool. Sorry.” Emma blushed. “Just misread the situation. Sorry.”_

_Mary-Margaret propped herself up on her other elbow and looked as intently at Emma as she could in her drunken state. “Are you?” She asked the wide-eyed blonde. She seemed to be squinting with one eye and Emma wondered briefly if that was intentional and if so whether it was expressing curiosity or accusation._

_“Kinda, yeah.” she answered. “Hope that isn't.. I mean if that's a problem--”_

_“No!” Mary-Margaret cut in, a little too loudly. “No, that's great!” She exclaimed, grinning wildly. Her face changed to be serious, “I mean I'm not, I'm still not,” then she was grinning again, and in a sing-song voice she continued happily, “but I think I know someone I could set you up with!”_

_Emma held her hand up in surrender. “Whoa, whoa! No set ups please!”_

_The brunette was hovering over her, excitement buzzing all around her. “Come on! We're not close friends, but she's...”_

\---

Snow buzzed with the same excitement in re-telling the story. “I was saying to her 'oh we're not close friends, but she's... you like dark-haired women, right? She has stunning eyes and great-'” she looked at Henry and halted the gesture she was just about to make at her chest, “'assets. She has a really carnal aura. I'm not sure exactly how she identifies, but I've seen the way she looks at you and I'm pretty sure she thinks you're totally hot.'” She had poked Emma in the belly with an unusually pointy finger, at that part. “I said 'I think you would really like her.'” Snow held her hand to her chest. “To think I was going to set her up with Ruby!”

Emma leapt off the couch and lunged forward a few paces, a deep frown carved into her forehead. “RUBY?!” She shouted, the pitch of her voice reaching uncomfortable heights.

“Yes.” Snow furrowed her brow. “Who did you think I meant?”

Emma's wild eyes met Regina's and held them for a few moments before she scrunched them closed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Charming and Snow watched her with amusement, but Henry was watching Regina staring at Emma and noticed the slight pinkness in her cheeks and ears. He realised that both women had thought that Snow had been talking about Regina. The thought flashed across his mind that maybe the Savior was there to save the Evil Queen as well. Maybe that's why they hadn't all returned to the Enchanted Forest – the prophecy wasn't yet fulfilled.

Emma closed her mouth, swallowed and looked back to Snow. “No I, I didn't know who you meant.” she said, making it official that she was the worst liar in the room.

Henry broke the silence. “Emma, what did you mean 'kinda'?”

“Huh?” She looked up from the very interesting pattern on the floor to her son.

“When Snow asked if you were gay you said 'kinda'” he elaborated.

“I meant yes, Henry.” Emma explained patiently. “I just didn't know if it would freak Mary-Margaret out, and I didn't want to get into a whole conversation explaining Neal and realising and what box I put myself in exactly. I thought 'kinda' was just more vague and would defer uncomfortable questions.”

Henry smiled at his birth mother, then looked at his adoptive mother, who hadn't taken her eyes off the younger blonde.

Charming found his voice again. “Well okay then. So what box do you put yourself in, Emma? Are you gay?”

She grinned. “Yeah, kinda.” Her smiled brightened when she noticed Regina smiling softly back at her, her dark eyes twinkling.


End file.
